Eddie Ryan
Vincent Rubio (born 5 November 1985), better known by the ring name Eddie Ryan, is a British professional wrestler currently active in the United Kingdom. Rubio, originally from Plymouth, England, started his in ring career in 2008; at the 4 Front Wrestling training school. His first match was in January of the following year; for the main company under the ring name Eddie Reyes, being given the gimmick of a Spanish wrestler. Before representing England overseas in Japan, and United States; Rubio changed his ring name to Eddie Ryan; with a more realistic English gimmick. As of October 2017, Ryan is an eight time heavyweight champion, and held four tag team championships with his partner Jason Larusso, as a part of The Lionhearts. Early life Rubio grew up in Plymouth, England. As a teenager, Rubio played football until his final year of university, and watched professional wrestling. He attended Plymouth University, before moving to Swindon to train to become a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2008-2011) Rubio started his professional wrestling career by training at the 4 Front Wrestling Training School, in 2008; and had his first professional match in January of the following year, at 4FW New Year's Wrestlution; under the name of Eddie Reyes. Rubio competed in a five-way ladder match Money in the bank, featuring Mark Sloan, Wade Fitzgerald, Mark Haskins and won by Dave Sharp. Rubio would wrestle predominantly for 4FW during his first year; but would make his debut for Pro Evolution Wrestling in July; with a loss to Jack Dynamo. He would gain his first championship match by the end of the year in a battle royale at 4FW Halloween Spectacular 2009; but would lose the match for the 4FW Heavyweight Championship again to Jack Dynamo a full year after his debut in January 2010. Rubio would continue with his work in 4FW and Pro EVW, but would also branch out into new territories in 2010, with matches in Welsh Wrestling and XWA (professional wrestling). He would also make his first appearance outside of the UK, wrestling for the NCW Cruiser weight Championship in Hamburg, Germany. Rubio would have his last match as 'The Spanish Sensation' Eddie Reyes, in June 2011; at 4FW Steel Cage Warfare, in a loss to Joel Redman. He would change his name to Eddie Ryan, as to represent England in six matches in the United States, including a losing effort for the vacant Power League Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Rubio also competed in the Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan; where he won a tag team match for Pro Wrestling Zero1. The Lionhearts and 4FW Champion (2012-2015) In February 2012, Rubio would make his return to England from Japan, and win his first professional championship; when he won a 10-man ladder match for the title. He would defend the championship against the likes of Sha Samuels, Benham Ali and Dave Mastiff before losing the championship to Samuels, in March 2013 - Holding the championship for over a year. During this time, he would also make his return to his home town of Plymouth, for the Plymouth Wrestling Alliance. Before the end of 2013, Ryan would win the 4FW Championship back in a 2-on-1 Handicap match Ryan would start tagging with Jason Larusso, creating the tag team - The Lionhearts. Throughout 2013, the team would receive four tag team championship matches, for the Pro EVW, AWW, PWP and MPW tag team championships, however they would lose all of these matches. However, they would win the 4FW tag team championships in late 2014, defeating The Hunter Brothers. Whilst holding the 4FW Heavyweight Championship, Ryan would become number one contender for the Plymouth Wrestling Association Heavyweight Championship, and on the 5th of March, 2014, Ryan would win the PWA Heavyweight Championship from Chris Marvel on the companies 5th Anniversary show. He would defend the championship multiple times, defeating John Harding, Danny Walsh, and Robbie E. Ryan would hold the championship for a full year, before losing at the companies 6th anniversary show, to Danny Walsh. Focusing on both tag team and singles wrestling; The Lionhearts would win their second tag team championship, this time the PWP Tag Team Championship, besting old nemesis Danny Walsh, and brother Mark Walsh. They would become double champions; after winning a four team gauntlet match to regain the 4FW tag team championships. The team would lose the Pride tag team championships two months after winning them back to Mark Walsh, and new partner, Tyler Hawke. Singles Success and TNA Heavyweight Championship Match (2016) Ryan started 2016 with competing in a tournament to crown the first 4FW South East Champion, where he would get to the final, losing to JD Knight. In February, he would lose the 4FW tag championships with partner Jason Larusso, effectively ending the team. Ryan would focus primarily on singles competition and receive wins against Chris Dickinson, Kelly Sixx and Josh Knott, before winning the 3rd Annual PWP Prizefighters Tournament; defeating Lomaxx in the final and gaining a PWP Heavyweight Championship opportunity. This would be an opportunity that he would lose, at PWP Pride & Glory 2016; but would win the championship in the following show PWP One of a kind, besting Steve Griffiths on a megashow featuring Rob Van Dam, in Taunton, England. As champion, Ryan would successfully defend the championship against Hardcore Holly at PWP Heroes and Legends 3, as well as wins over Chris Andrews, Danny Jones & Chuck Cyrus. He would lose the championship in the same town where he won it; in an elimination six-pack challenge; to eventual winner Bram; thanks to interference from the House of Bones. Ryan would get revenge; winning a tag team match against the team, announcing his partner to be James Storm. In August, Ryan would win his fourth heavyweight championship, defeating JD Knight for the SEPW Heavyweight Championship in Kent. Ryan would continue working for the Plymouth Wrestling Alliance, and on the 17th April, would win a number one contenders match for the TNA Heavyweight Championship against Drew Galloway. Ryan would lose the championship match at the companies 7th anniversary show. Ryan would also challenge for the Plymouth Wrestling Alliance Heavwyeight Championship against Tyler Hawke, but did not successfully win the championship. Heavyweight and Tournament Success (2017) In January, Ryan would have his first Ultimate Pro Wrestling championship title opportunity, where he would lose to Iestyn Rees. He would also challenge for new championships, including the Pro Wrestling PWP Catch Division Championship against Joshua Knott, and the King Of Chaos Championship, in a 7-man match, losing on both occasions. He would also win the Pride Prizefighters tournament for the second time in a row; this time losing a fatal-4-way to Bram. Ryan would make waves in Pro Wrestling Chaos during the year, with wins over Rampage Brown, Dick Riley, Mikey Whiplash, and wrestle Tommy Dreamer and Paul London. In July, Ryan would unsuccessfully challenge for the Ironfist Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, losing to Mark Haskins, and would return to the company in September, to attempt the Mount Olympus Challenge, a seven-man match, won by Max Alexander. In March, Ryan would win his second one night tournament; where he won the Plymouth Wrestling Alliance Trail to Prevail tournament. This would lead to him besting Robin Lekime for the PWA Heavyweight championship on the 30th April. He would then defend the championship against Lekime twice more, winning the final encounter 3:2 in a 30-minute Iron Man match, at Heat Wave II. Ryan would twice battle for the Ultimate Pro Wrestling, championship number one contendership, on September 9, 2017 he would lose a triple threat match to Josh Bodom, (Also including Ryan Smile), and also losing a straight singles match to Bodom on October 20, 2017. On October 28, 2017, Ryan would have his first singles match for the Pro Wrestling Chaos championship, coming up short to Eddie Dennis. Ryan would see out the year wrestling for Ultimate Pro Wrestling, and in Big League Wrestling, losing to Chris Andrews. 5 Star Wrestling (2018) In late 2017, Eddie Ryan was announced as being a member of the roster for the 5 Star Wrestling tour in 2018, also featuring Rob Van Dam, Rey Mysterio and Jack Hager. During a press conference before the tour, a kayfabe fight between Hager and Ryan would occur over a disrespect over Hager's attitude against British wrestlers. Ryan would be scheduled to wrestle Hager in the Echo Arena, on the first night of the tour in the main event, February 1, 2018. Ryan would also be scheduled to wrestle in his hometown at the Plymouth Pavillions, on FreeSports television. Shortly before this time, Rubio announced that he was to be wrestling full-time, quitting his job as a Data Analyst. Before the bout, Ryan would comment, saying that he couldn't "“wait to knock those stupid sunglasses off your stupid face.” On 5 Star Wrestling's debut on FreeSports, Ryan would lose to Hager. Hager would counter an Alabama slam, into a roll-up pin and hold the ropes for leverage. Personal life Rubio has a Bachelor of Arts in Business from Plymouth University. Rubio is also a supporter of Plymouth Argyle FC. Rubio was raised by a single parent mother, alongside his three younger sisters and younger brother. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** España Slam (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) ** Superkick * Signature moves ** Diving European uppercut ** German suplex * Nicknames ** "Limited Edition" ** "The Spanish Sensation" (As Eddie Reyes) ** "The English Lion" (As Eddie Ryan) * Entrance themes ** Back in Black by AC/DC Championships and accomplishments * 5 Star Wrestling ** 5 Star Wrestling: Real Championship (1 time, current) * 4 Front Wrestling ** 4FW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - With Jason Larusso ** 4FW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Alternative Wrestling World ** AWW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - With Jason Larusso * Plymouth Wrestling Association ** PWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times, current) * Pro Wrestling Pride ** PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Prizefighters Champion (2 times) - 2016,2017 ** PWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With Jason Larusso * South East Professional Wrestling ** SEPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Full Force Wrestling ** Full Force Wrestling British Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:2008 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Fight League Pro alumni Category:Plymouth Wrestling Association alumni Category:1985 births